Camping Trip
by BabyBird101
Summary: The assignment is to work into groups of two or three.The groups are formed by the teachers, mixing persons from different grades and classes. The warning is not to trail off too far or to deep into the forest, because they could get lost. Since the forest is big, it could take a while to return. So six quarreling students get lost in the forest. It's about Surviving your enemy.
1. Chapter 1

**this is a camping trip... with your worst enemy... oh this is going to be fun**

When Ulrich woke up he saw Odd sitting bolt upright in his bed.

"Are you ok?" Ulrich asked pulling out his ear plugs.

Odd shook his head; he looked like he was going to be sick.

Ulrich raised one eye brow and got up. "Want to explain why?" his question was asked in a playful tone, but there was real curiosity behind it.

"The camp out," Odd choked.

"So?" Ulrich had a guess but he wasn't going to assume anything. Pulling out some clothes he listened to his friend 'explain'.

"Two whole weeks of no computers, TV, music, decent food, _electricity_!" Odd seemed on the edge of a nervous breakdown.

"Trust me, you'll survive," Ulrich was not going to have any sympathy.

"Just because you get to spend it all with _Yumi_," Odd relaxed a little—transferring the nervous tension to his friend.

"What are you talking about?" Ulrich asked, stiff as a board in posture.

"You know," Odd cackled. He was out of bed now and preparing for the day. Yet another miracle speech from Ulrich.

* * *

Yumi hurried behind Aelita and Jerimie who were both talking in lowered voices.

"Hi, guys," she panted.

Aelita turned to her with a look of relief on her face, "why are you so late?" she asked.

"Hiroki," Yumi rolled her eyes.

Both girls said nothing and they had that strange silent understanding thing they did. It came with being the only two girls on a team of many boys.

"So are we ready to go?" asked Odd's voice from behind them.

Both Ulrich and Odd had snuck up on the group. Odd looked nervous but was smiling, and Ulrich had his normally grumpy expression on.

"I think so," answered Aelita, "but Jim isn't here yet."

"No," moaned Ulrich, "please say Jim isn't going to be in charge of this trip."

"Good morning students," said Jim. "I will be in charge of this trip. So _no_ funny business"

Ulrich slapped his hand over his eyes and groaned. He looked almost as sick as Odd did that morning.

**short i know but i hoped you enjoyed it**

**dedicated to Yuoaj009**


	2. Chapter 2

The bus ride was over four hours and by the end everyone was either car sick or a nervous wreck about the trip. Except, of course, Sissy. She was extremely happy in fact. And all because, "I get to spend an entire two weeks where Ulrich can't escape from me."

Her two lackeys, Herv and Nicolas, were some of the most car sick and so they didn't listen to a word she said.

As the bus pulled to a stop all the ninth and tenth graders looked out the windows to see what they could of the camp site. You see this thing about ninth and tenth graders, well almost anyone really. They like to see things and judge them before they do anything with it, so naturally; they all wanted to get a glimpse of what they would have to 'live' in for the next two weeks.

There were thick woods, mostly pine trees, going on as far as the eye could see. A small clearing held only one cabin and a large fire pit.

"Um, where are we going to sleep?" asked Odd looking around at the cold hard ground.

"I think we have to use tents," said Jerimie disgusted.

"You boys," Aelita sighed.

"Why are the girls the only ones afraid to ruff it?" Yumi included.

Ulrich just rolled his eyes at the girls, not willing to admit they were both absolutely right.

At the front of the bus Jim stood, and tried to keep his balance by holding to the seats on either side of him.

"When we get there—whoa!" Jim interrupted himself by falling over into the isle. Standing back up he brushed himself off. "When we get there we will be providing dinner then we will be separating you into partners," as the teens all scrambled to grab onto their friends Jim interrupted them, "the other teachers and I will be choosing your partners. This experience is about bonding and so will be grouping into twos and threes—and different grades. So I hope that you can all get along." Jim gave them all looks that plainly said 'do-not-cross-me'.

The group of lyoko warriors exchanged looks of fear and worry. How in the world would they survive? They already had the impending problem of a XANA attack while they were gone, but this made everything even more complicated.

When everyone was outside Jim and a few other teachers handed out the sack lunches.

"Eat up!" yelled Jim. "After lunch we will be giving you your assigned partners."

After grabbing their lunches the Lyoko warriors sat down in the grass to eat.

"Yes!" cried Odd, "dessert!"

While Odd stuffed his face the others talked, not really caring about what they said as they were so far away from everyone else.

"What if we get separated?" argued Jerimie.

"They are going to split us up anyway," said Yumi logically. "They are not going to put a girl with a boy. If we're lucky Aelita and I will be partnered and you Ulrich and odd will become a group. But for now all we can do is hope."

Jerimie opened his mouth to argue, but Aelita put her hand on his shoulder saying "she's right Jerimie there's no point in arguing."

Ulrich stayed stoically silent not saying anything to the panicking group. Fate hadn't dealt him the top of the pile and he did not have high hopes for the delegation of the groups. Or in other words he knew the next few weeks were going to suck.

"Gather around!" yelled Jim after a few more minutes. A groan was suppressed by the group and they all had their fingers crossed tightly. The list was written on a small piece of paper which was held in the hand of Jim. "The first group is um… Herv and Nicholas." The two boys' gave the other a high five. "The next group is…" and it continued like this for a little over five minutes.

"Do you think we have any hope?" whispered Odd to his best friend.

Ulrich merely shook his head.

"Yumi and Aelita…" Jim said the girls shoulders slumped in relief "and Elizabeth."

"Sissy!" cried Elizabeth Delmas. Her dark hair was flowing in a glossy sheet down her back and she looked nice other than the stuck up and indignant look on her face.

Jim sighed "and Sissy," he grumbled.

The lyoko warriors glanced at each other fearfully. How in the world would this work out?

"Um… Jerimie and Odd."

The two glared at each other and everyone knew this wasn't going to work. Ulrich was the only person who kept them from tearing each other apart.

"Great," Jerimie grumbled under his breath.

"You think you have it bad? Have you met yourself?" Odd grumbled back.

"Why are you two complaining the only person left without a partner is…" Ulrich had his eyes closed with a grimace of anger. And everyone pieced it together.

"And the last partnership will be Ulrich and William."

Everyone looked quickly at Ulrich. His face was trying to decide whether to flush red or go pale as a ghost. It would only take one day and the camp would blow up in an explosion of emotions from these two young boys.

"please everyone go team up with your partner and start to set up your tent we will do a quick hike after we are all ready then when we get back we'll roast marshmallows." The only thing anyone of the warriors was excited about was the marshmallows.

The two girls stood and went over to Sissy who was checking her face in the mirror and complaining to Nicholas and Herv about her lipstick.

"This is not going to be fun," muttered Yumi to Aelita. The only thing the pink haired girl could do was nod.

* * *

While this was going on Jerimie and odd gave each other furious looks and began pulling out their tent form the small duffel bag.

"You do know how to set up a tent don't you Einstein?" teased Odd.

"As a matter of fact I do," retorted Jerimie.

"Then where does… this piece go?" odd picked up a tent poll and waved it in the other boy's face.

"I-I don't know get that out of my face Odd!" cried Jerimie.

Oh yea, if this was the first day they were both going to die.

* * *

Ulrich dragged his feet as slowly as possible toward the older boy. He didn't even raise his head when 'looking' for his partner.

"Hello Ulrich," the voice was almost grinding its teeth in frustration.

Ulrich only raised his eyes to glare furiously at the black haired menace. He had been controlled by XANA for so long Ulrich was sure some of his evilness had sunk into the boy's bones. Or maybe the boy had always been evil and this was just the first time that Ulrich had noticed it. That was a lie to he had hated William since they had met.

Their argument had started with their mutual love of Yumi and had now solidified into prejudice of massive proportions.

"let's just get this over with," grouched Ulrich.

"For once I agree with you."

They were all either going to kill each other or die trying… and I know how much sense that makes.

**Another chapter I know it has been a while again this a story for Yuoaj009 (I hope you liked the chapter)**

**R&R!**


	3. Chapter 3

_They were all either going to kill each other or die trying… and I know how much sense that makes._

"Why were _we_ paired together? Doesn't anyone know how different we are?" asked Jerimie to the nothingness.

"That's what I'd like to ask Einstein!" cried Odd dropping the tent pole. "I mean have you ever been camping before in your life?"

"I told you this, Odd," said Jerimie, "no I have never been camping this is my first time." Then under his breath, "I was hoping I would be paired with someone useful."

"What was that you said smart aleck?" growled Odd.

"Nothing," the bespectacled boy snarled back.

The two were at each other's throats until Jim called them all over to him.

* * *

Yumi glared ferociously at the back of Sissy's head as she whined and complained about "all the work she was doing" Yumi and Aelita had been doing everything- setting up the tent, figuring out who would sleep where, etc.

"You know," whispered Yumi under her breath so that Sissy could not hear "I am just about finished with little miss high and mighty"

"I know it isn't great," Aelita answered also glancing at the queen of complaining. "But we should at least try to get along." Yumi just scowled at the black haired princess. "This isn't just about Sissy is it?" asked Aelita in all seriousness.

"What are you talking about," Yumi began to blush.

"She's always had a crush on Ulrich and that's the only reason you to don't get along."

"What? That isn't- I mean… she and I are so different we would get along even if…" Yumi trailed off her face a bright shade of scarlet.

"And I bet you anything that Ulrich and William would get along great if they weren't always fighting over you."

"Now you really have me confused Alieta. Ulrich doesn't have a crush on me. He might have before but we've been over this a million times it's too complicated we are going to stay friends. Just friends."

Aelita sighed "alright Yumi if you say so."

There was a tense silence between them until Jim called them all over to him.

* * *

Ulrich stared at the back of the other boys head wishing he could burn a hole in it. Out of all the people he could have gotten for a partner he had gotten this stuck up loser?

It wasn't the fact that he outright hated him, it was—even though he couldn't admit it to himself—he was jealous. William had a perfect family; his parents had been out right alarmed when they saw that William was just a little out of it, and most of all he could talk to Yumi without getting all nervous and sweaty like he did. A monster in the pit of Ulrich's stomach roared at him to do something awful to him while the other boy's back was turned. But Ulrich was fiercely loyal to his friends and he had promised Yumi that he wouldn't do anything bad to William unless he honestly truly deserved it.

"I know you're staring at me," said William. And Ulrich was surprised to hear how calm he was. Sure William was a jerk but he did honestly wan to be accepted back into the lyoko warriors group.

"Why would you think that?' Ulrich said sarcastically and he was mad to hear that his tone wasn't as collected.

"Because I know how much you hate me," it was a simple answer but Ulrich knew how true it was. The rest of the group was a little distrustful of the older boy but Ulrich outright hated the kid—and he wasn't afraid to show it.

"Your point?" growled Ulrich.

Both boys rolled their eyes and stared daggers at each other until Jim called them over.

* * *

"Time for a good old hike!" he sounded excited despite the many groans from the crowd. "Hikes are good for you! I remember the time I was a camping instructor for a Boy Scout camp…"

"You were a camp instructor Jim?" asked a girl near the teacher.

"I'd rather not talk about it." Jim shook his head. "I want you to stay close to your partner and don't wander off." And with that the overweight man walked to a path way and entered the forest.

The rest of the afternoon was spent on a near vertical hike into the never ending mountains. There were grumbles and complaints but they all kept going.

* * *

The first to wander off were Odd and Jerimie. Well I wouldn't call it 'wandering off'. It was more like falling off a cliff. But not really falling I suppose. Well the story should explain itself.

The part time half cat walked to the edge of a cliff facing the campsite. "Jerimie look!" he cried. The boy with glasses looked over at the crazy cat.

"Odd, get away from there you could fall!"

But Odd didn't listen. "I'm king of the world!" Jerimie tried to pull him away.

"Quit it Odd. I'm serious you could fall."

"Aw come on spoil sport." Odd pushed him to the ledge. "You can almost see our camp site from here!"

"Odd, quit it we're going to faaall…" Jerimie was cut off by his legs giving out from under him and toppling over the hill, falling down the hill.

"Jerimie!" Odd cried. He hesitated for only a moment before jumping down the hill himself to retrieve his partner.

Jim looked around, thinking that he had heard someone yelling. But he only saw a small cloud of dust. Shrugging he put it down to animals and turned back to the trail.

* * *

The second to wander off were the girls.

Sissy sat down on a stump and whined, "I can't go any farther!"

"But Sissy we're already at the back of the pack already if we stop now we're going to get left behind!" protested Yumi.

"I don't care. This hiking stuff is awful and the humidity is ruining my hair."

Alieta looked up at the cloudy sky. "It looks like it going to rain. Maybe if we tell Jim he'll take us back."

"That's great. You two go tell him I'm dying and it's about to rain."

"We can't go without you," moaned Yumi. "Jim told us that."

Sissy stood and brushed off her skirt. "Fine. Let's go get this over with."

They walked for a moment before reaching a fork in the path. Taking the right all silently hoped it was the correct one.

A few moments before Jim stared at the path with deep speculation. "The left is where we'll go. The right is a wild goose chase."

* * *

The last to wander off were Ulrich and William.

"This is so boring," moaned William.

"Yea so?" Ulrich was back to his normal grouchy self.

"I just wish we'd see a dear or something I haven't seen any animals at all."

"It's because of Jim, he scares everything away," Ulrich said sarcastically.

William laughed then caught himself and the pair was back in stoic silence.

After another few moments something caught the corner of William's eye. "What's that?" he whispered to himself.

The older boy walked off the path and to the leafy underbrush.

"William where are you going?" asked Ulrich, annoyed.

"I saw something."

"We have to stay on the path."

"Then stay here. Besides it'll only take a moment." He walked farther into the woods and Ulrich groaned.

"I'm going to regret this."

Jim looked back at his hiking group. Was it just him or had it gotten smaller?

**And that is that I hope you enjoyed the chapter. It has been to long since I updated and I am sorry but here you go.**

**Give me feedback please! And (as always) R&R!**


	4. Chapter 4

_Jim looked back at his hiking group. Was it just him or had it gotten smaller?_

Jerimie looked up at Odd who had just jumped down the hill after him.

"Odd to the rescue!" he shouted.

"No, Odd," Jerimie cried. Once the part time cat was next to him Jerimie moaned. "Odd you should have stayed up there now we can't get back up."

"No way! Someone saw us for sure," argued Odd.

"No they didn't, they were too busy listening to Jim."

"Einstein, no on listens to Jim but you. Oh by the way, forgot to ask; you ok?"

"Scratched up, I'm but fine." Jerimie said. Then he shook his head, "anyway that doesn't matter. How are we going to get back to the group?"

"Um," Odd rubbed the back of his head. "Absolutely no idea."

Jerimie looked around, "well as far as I can see we have two options. Take the treacherous route back to camp down hills or," he pointed to a deer path. "Follow that into the woods."

"I vote adventure!" Odd grinned wildly and ran to the trail just as a steady stream of rain started.

* * *

The girls followed the path saying nothing to each other.

"Where the heck are we?" asked Sissi.

"I told you we're on the path," Yumi tried to keep her voice under control.

"Yea, but you said that like ten whole minutes ago," Sissi whined.

"Just calm down we know you're scared but we'll find the group," Alieta smirked slightly. And Yumi also hid a snort of laughter.

"I am _not_ scared," argued Sissi.

"Yea, right," muttered Yumi under her breath.

The tension between the girls could've been cut with a knife. They kept walking for a few minutes. Now even Yumi was beginning to wonder if they had taken the right path. The dirt road was beginging to narrow.

Suddenly the dirt and rocks widened out into a clearing that looked like it hadn't been used in ten years.

'Dead end' proclaimed the sign nailed on the tree.

"I told you we were on the wrong path!" accused Sissi.

"That doesn't matter we need to retrace our steps and get back to the group," reasoned Alieta.

"But there could be hundreds of paths that widen out into two or three or more!" Sissi shrieked.

"I hate to admit it," began Yumi, "but we're lost."

"We'll try to keep to the biggest paths and find the group." All the girls were trying to keep their heads but it was hard knowing they were separated from the rest of the group.

They nodded but all knew that they were in trouble. Just as they headed back it began to rain.

* * *

Ulrich followed William farther into the woods trying to remember where they had come from.

"William!" he called again.

"Over here!" whispered William from behind a tree, he gestured Ulrich over and—rolling his eyes—Ulrich joined him. William pointed to the top of a nearby hill where a doe and her fawn stood eating grass. "Aren't they beautiful?" asked William.

"Whatever, come on, William we have to get back to the group." Ulrich tugged William and the sudden movement made the deer look up.

The mother seemed to smell something and ran away her baby following close behind.

"No!" cried William. He ran to follow and left Ulrich behind. Ulrich sighed and began to run after him when his pant leg was caught on a fallen branch and he tripped.

He came crashing down on the hard earth with a thump. He felt a sharp pain travel up his leg but tried to ignore it. Looking down Ulrich saw that the branch had also torn the skin on his leg as well as the pants. With a wince he tried to stand, but as soon as the joint carried his weight Ulrich knew he couldn't possibly chase after William or walk at all for that matter.

"William come back!" called Ulrich. After a moment the black haired boy walked over the hill looking dejected.

"You made me loose them," he accused.

"We have bigger problems than that," said Ulrich attempting to stand. He slowly limped over to a tree that held his weight.

"What happened to you?"

"I tripped while I chasing after you!"

"Whatever. It's probably nothing let's get back to the group," said William as it started to rain.

* * *

Odd wasn't dejected quite yet but Jerimie was starting to get more and more depressed.

"We're never going to find the rest of th group Odd. It's starting to get dark we should stop and get some rest." Jerimie pointed out.

"Come on smart one where's your sense of adventure?" the younger boy grinned wildly.

"My 'sense of adventure' as you say was washed away by the rain!"

And he was right it was almost pouring buckets now, catching them hard as they had no tree cover.

"Come one Jerimie. We're never going to get anything done if you have that kind of attitude."

"Odd, we have to stop and get some sleep." Jerimie was almost begging now.

"Fine," odd sighed. "We'll stop once we find a good place to sleep."

Jerimie sighed and they continued, wishing there was any kind of tree or cave to sleep in. his legs were aching and he knew Odd wasn't as cheery as he seemed. His shoulders were slumped and he was shivering to.

There was a rumble and Jerimie rolled hi eyes. "Odd we had dinner only a couple of hours ago. You cant be hungry already."

"I swear Einstein that wasn't me," protested Odd.

Simultaiously they looked up to see the mud of the side of the hill slid down toward us.

"Odd look out!" screamed Jerimie and pushed the younger boy out of the way as the tons of mud came sliding down the inclined plain. They narrowly avoided being crushed under a huge mass of mud but were generously splashed with the muck.

"Why'd you save me?" asked Odd looking honestly confused.

* * *

"Where are we now?" asked Sissi shivering as another stream of rain fell on her from the trees above.

"We told you that only a minute ago," moaned Yumi her patience with the brat at a complete end.

"Well it feels like hours."

"Sissi, we have no way of knowing where we're going because of how many paths the trail has," Alieta said calmly. Fortunately for the rest of the group the pink haired girl had much more patience than Yumi.

"Well i'm tired can we stop for the night?" Sissi whined yet again.

"Finally some logic," whispered Yumi.

"What was that?" demanded the mini princess.

"Nothing."

"Girls!" Alieta cried.

"We need to find somewhere to sleep," Sissi stopped and put her hands on her hips.

"Something we can agree on!" Yumi shot Sissi a deathly glare.

"We'll keep going until we can find somewhere drier ok?" the pink haired girl begged them to agree with her eyes.

"Fine," the girls growled.

The enemies were quiet for a moment until the rain seemed to increase around them. Everyone shivered harder but mostly Sissi. She was wearing a tank top and shorts, both designer labels. Her teeth chattered wildly but she stubbornly kept her mouth closed.

Alieta looked back at her, noticing her discomfort.

She dropped back and walked with her giving her the bright pink jacket off her shoulders. She was wearing a long sleeved shirt under that so it wasn't much colder than it had been before.

The look in Sissi's eyes was startled as she took the jacket.

"Thank you, but why would you give me your jacket?"

* * *

William was walking several feet in front of Ulrich who was still limping badly.

"Can you see anything?" asked Ulrich for the fourth time that hour.

"For the billionth time no!" cried William.

"Sorry, jeez," mumbled Ulrich.

"If you want to know so badly why don't you come up here and see?"

"I told you!' protested Ulrich. "I did something to my leg."

"You're just milking it for all it's worth."

"Would you like to trade? I can be stupid and lead us in circles while you have a cut leg!" Ulrich waved his arms around wildly to emphasize his point and toppled over.

William tried to ignore the insults, the outburst and the crash as he fell down. He even managed to pass over the slight groan of pain from his companion.

"William," Ulrich's tone was defeated and pain filled. "Please, can we just stop for a minute?"

"Fine," grumbled William, walking back to Ulrich. When he came back he saw that the younger boy was lying on his back, rain pouring into his face despite the heavy tree cover. He was pale and shaking. But when he looked down at the leg he realized maybe he'd been too harsh.

The pant leg was cut from mid calf down and bleeding badly. The ankle was swollen and slowly turning a violent shade of purple.

He stood and walked off grabbing a strong thick stick and coming back. He took off his relatively dry under shirt and tore it into strips.

Ulrich opened one eye and looked at him. "If you're thinking of making a torch we have nothing to light it with."

William sat next to Ulrich and held the stick to it. As gently as he could he began wrapping the leg.

Ulrich opened both eyes and sat up slowly to watch William set his leg.

"Why would you do that?" Ulrich asked.

* * *

Jim stepped into camp and looked around his group. It had started to rain harder so he had gone back with cries of glee form the group.

But as he looked around at the children preparing for bed he noticed that three tents stood empty. With a quick glance inside he could see which children were missing.

How could he have missed the fact that seven of his charges were missing?

He had to call a search party, and fast. This rain storm was slowly getting worse.

**IM SOOOOOOORRY!**

**i promise i will never make you wait so long again. *hides in corner and cries***

**R&R *big sad eyes***


End file.
